


Firsts

by daisydiversions



Category: Chaotic Butterfly
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



The first time Shiori sees a clear file with her brother’s face on it, she laughs in a sort of gleeful disbelief. She buys it, of course, and uses it in class for about a week before she gets scolded by her homeroom teacher for giggling at otherwise arbitrary moments. 

In the end, she tapes it to the door of Yuuichi’s bedroom, after adding a primly written バカ’ across his pouty face with Sharpie.

*

 

Adachi cashes his first pay check as an actor in small bills and gives as much to his mother as he dares. He tells her that he’s working at the combini down the street after school and that a group of girls from an elite school leave him good tips because they think he’s cute. He hopes that she’ll take it, that she’ll smile and say how proud she is, that she’ll work less hours. He hopes she’ll be happy.

She smiles, but it the resigned, tired kind, and Adachi wishes he hadn’t bothered.

She tells him to keep it, to save it for university, to not let the job distract him from his studies.

He buys a computer.

*

 

Maeda gets Goto into his host club just the once. 

There’s a flu going around and coworkers have been dropping like very well dressed flies. Goto argues that he has too much self respect and Maeda argues that his part time job last week involved wearing a giant pumpkin on his head. And dancing.

It goes fairly well, since Goto is adorably polite and accommodating, and equipped with all of the tools needed to make a woman feel like she’s utterly special and irreplaceable. The fact that he _listens_ so well had been Maeda’s first clue that he was gayer than Tokyo Style Bomb chapstick, and that had been first year of middle school when they were all emotionally repressed and awkwardly built, and Goto ran his fingers along the neck of a guitar, smooth and reverent, like it was Gackt’s cock itself.

At the end of the evening, the manager puts half of Maeda’s share into Goto’s envelop, as Maeda had arranged, and thanks him for his hard work. It is, after all, winter, and Goto’s exploits with the pumpkin won’t keep his heat on for long.

Goto goggles at the amount once their in the parking lot and gives him a narrowed look. “As long as you have this job, I’m never going to refuse when you offer to pick up the check.”

“Hai, hai,” Maeda smirks, unlocking Goto’s side of the car first and holding the door open for him. Goto reaches across to unlock the driver’s side for him and Maeda watches Goto’s thin shirt slide up his skin at the stretch for a moment before closing the door. 

As he turns the key and they both wait anxiously for the car to warm up, Maeda wonders if he can buy Goto a thick wool coat and pass it off as a gift from one of today’s OLs.


End file.
